I would like to turn back time
by TheSwedishMinifigure
Summary: Alexa this is so sad can we hit a thousand likes?


"Your father was the most wonderful and amazing person I've ever had the luck to come across." Lucy sighed. She closed her eyes and a soft breeze hit her with a sweet scent she so loved and longed for as a dream sequence formed in front of her.

Her eyes fluttered open when the sweet scent got stronger than it had been before. She raised her gaze to see the man she had loved more than anything in the world.

His eyes as green and loving as always. His hair as brown as chocolate and neatly combed. His big hands taking her smaller ones that later will come to rest around her as she nuzzles her head into his broad chest. She lets out a happy sigh and leans away from him, grabbing his hand to later place it on her yet still small stomach.

The man's face lit up even more this time and he crashes tear eyed into her for a long loving hug that later escalates into a short peck shared between the pair. He leans away once again with a happy crooked smile which causes her to laugh at him.

But the light of that dream seemingly started to fade into a endless black abyss as he slowly start to disappear from in front of her. She desperately tries to end it but he was already gone.

She raised her head to hear worried voices in the distance. She stood up and followed the voices who grew louder and louder until she could hear a familiar female voice crying. Her voice.

She gazed upon the horrendous scene before her feet. She could see him again but this time his hair was totally ruffled. Blood slowly running down his sweet face from his seemingly slight cracked skull. His breath was slow and uneven.

She helplessly watched herself as she desperately tried to wake her beloved up with all the hope she had left. His heavy head placed as best as it could in her lap because of her now slightly pregnant stomach. She silently played with his soft hair as she sobbed into the silence. Tears running down her dark colored cheeks onto his pale forehead.

She carefully moved his hand and placed it on the growing bump and placed both her hands on it.

"Don't worry E-Emmet. I c-can fix this. Don't-" She broke off as a soft groan interrupted her.

"I….L..ove...you." He said and lifted his head with the last strength he had. His pale green eyes sad but filled with love and pride. Then he lost control of it and slowly fell to the ground where he'd rested.

She let out a huge sob and a trail of fresh tears fell down her cheeks once more.

"I love you more than you'll ever know! Emmet Brickowski don't give up on me now!" She wanted to slap him into life again but she knew she'd only make it worse.

"I know Lucy." He mumbled and gave her a weak smile. "I….know...". And so he let his last breath leave his body. Lucy cried softly as he faded into nothing again until she later faded away herself which caused her to jump to the the next scene.

This time it was brighter. In fact she was at a hospital waiting room. She saw her friends sitting and waiting eagerly for something.

Benny's eyes were glued to the clock. She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his eyes but there was no reaction. He couldn't see her. So couldn't anyone in the room.

She jumped back as she heard an exhausted scream from the room nearby. She turned to look at the others. Their eyes were now excitedly turned to the door. She shook her head at their bluntness and moved to the door of the source.

There she could see herself again. But this time she's the one with ruffled hair but not because she's dying. Lucy slowly moved to sit beside herself in the hospital bed. The mixed feelings of fear and happiness clouded the birth giving version of herself's face.

A sweet little baby cry could be heard and the doctor held up a strong and healthy baby girl with tufts of dark brown hair atop of her tiny little head. The birth giving Lucy started to cry of happiness over her child as the other one only could watch herself and her child proudly. Until she started to scream again and then another baby cry could be heard over the first one but this time it was a equally strong and healthy baby boy.

The other Lucy cried even more with a happiness she thought she'd never feel again. Her smile was huge as she kissed them both multiple times with small loving words and giggles between. She lifted her gaze from herself and was met by the ghost of a extremely happy father who also couldn't help but cry. His smile was bigger than it had ever been as he leant down to nuzzle himself into her hair without her even knowing he was there.

The ghost raised his head as if he could feel the other Lucy's pretence and looked at her questioningly.

At the moment she could just stare at him until she gave him a small smile to which he returned with a small nod and a huge smile then he disappeared, so did the scene of her and her newborn children too and she was left alone in the remaining darkness.

Her eyes fluttered open. Both of her now young teenage children had both their green gazes on her in wonder. Tears started to form in the boy's eyes and he threw himself at his mother and started to sob silently as she rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry mother!" He cried and hugged her tightly as he cried into her shoulder.

"It's ok Henry. Let it all out baby." She mumbled soothingly as she leant away and put her hands on his broad shoulders he'd earned from his father, and gave him a small sad smile to which he returned.

Heather was stunned. She didn't move a muscle. A mournful expression formed itself on her face and she looked up at them.

"Do you think he would've been a good father?" She mumbled softly and shot her mother an expecting look.

"I know he would." Lucy said and turned her to look out the window as if he was there. She swore that she'd seen his ghost giving her a proud smile ever since that day.

Emmet Joe Brickowski was an amazing human being and she wanted to let everyone know.


End file.
